


girls like girls

by Stromesquad



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Face-Sitting, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Slow Burn, Team as Family, Useless Lesbians, Women in the NHL, overly dramatic gestures, the baseline sexism of hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/pseuds/Stromesquad
Summary: “Hey guys! How was everyone’s summer? I’m a lesbian now in case you couldn’t tell by my haircut.” Tyson says.CW: There is some drunk hooking up in this fic. All parties would enthusiastically consent while sober.





	girls like girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlmarauders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarauders/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [girlmarauders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarauders/pseuds/girlmarauders) in the [wesmashing](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesmashing) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> women in the NHL au where Mikko is a giant 6ft Finnish hockey-playing woman menace who is here to score goals, drink the boys under the table, and do whatever the hell she wants. no one's ever told her girls can't play hockey because she's big, good at hockey, and probably wouldn't have understood anyway. bonus points for Much Smaller female tyson jost who is in awe of mikko and mikko teaching josty terrible life lessons while gabe follows around behind like "please don't listen to her, her advice is terrible"
> 
> whatever pairings you want tbh. bonus points for queer girls.

“I'm going to try to win the Art Ross this season,” Mikko announces as she walks to into the locker room on the first day of training camp. “I'm gonna be the first woman to contend for a scoring title. And you,” she points at Nate and Gabe. “You are gonna score a bunch of goals to get me there.” 

 

“Fine by me,” Nate says. 

 

“I like goals,” Gabe pipes up. “Goals are fun.”

 

“Good. Glad you're on board. You didn't really have a choice. My passes are fucking sick and you're lucky to have me.”

 

Nate shrugs. “We know.” 

 

Gabe nods in agreement and goes back to taping his stick. Mikko sets her stuff down in her stall and gets organized, stacking her stick and sock tape, stashing some extra lip balm in the back corner of the top shelf where the Tysons can’t reach it, and sets about getting ready. She’s sitting in her sports bra and leggings considering whether or not she wants a short or long sleeve shell when Tyson Jost makes her way into the locker room. 

 

She’s wearing tight jeans and button down that’s undone three buttons and her hair, once long, is now cropped close on the sides but longer and curly on top. And  _ huh _ Mikko thinks.

 

“Hey guys! How was everyone’s summer? I’m a lesbian now in case you couldn’t tell by my haircut.” Tyson says.

 

That explains the haircut. 

 

A few of the guys look up and Tyson Barrie waves. “Congrats! Welcome to the Very Gay Club. So far it’s just me and Mikko and I’m the president so you can be the secretary I guess.” 

 

Mikko takes a deep breath. The thing about Tyson Jost is that she has always been very hot but now she’s exactly Mikko’s type. She is already making Mikko’s mouth water and that could be a problem. 

 

Mikko needs to focus. 

 

She has a scoring title to win after all. 

 

***

 

Mikko loves Halloween in America. She loves how into it people are and how competitive they get with their costumes so of course, she gets into it for the Avs Halloween party and spends way too much money on her Wonder Woman costume. She spends like $200 and buys a cosplay level costume on etsy. It fits perfect and she looks absolutely killer if she does say so herself. Maybe she’ll take it out for a spin at one of the lesbian bars if the schedule lines up. She would definitely get laid in this costume. 

 

Mikko carefully puts on her red lipstick and pops her lips and pouts when she’s done. “Hell yeah!” she says at herself in the mirror and then heads out the door. 

 

She walks into the party a half hour late and the Tysons are already standing at the bar together when Tyson Barrie frantically waves her over.

 

“Hey Wonder Woman get over here! We are having a meeting of The Big Gay Club!” He’s clearly already had a few drinks.

 

Mikko sighs and rolls her eyes.

 

“I have a shot of tequila ready with your name on it Rantanen! No whining! Gay time!”

 

“Fine,” she says, drawing out the i. She loves Tyson but he’s a needy bitch. 

 

She takes in Tyson’s costume and says “Who are you?” 

 

“I’m sexy Abraham Lincoln!” 

 

Mikko purses her lips and raises her eyebrows.

 

“Wasn’t he like, really tall?” Josty asks.

 

“Well, yeah duh but it’s sexy because I’m short!” 

 

“That literally makes no sense!” Josty shouts throwing her hands in the air. “No sense!” 

 

Mikko laughs. “You are so fucking weird.”

 

“Gabe thinks it’s sexy.” 

 

Mikko rolls her eyes. “So why did we convene a meeting of The Gay Club?” 

 

“Because Gabe looks so hot!” he whines. “Like  _ so hot! _ ” 

 

Mikko scans the room and find Gabe. He’s dressed as a Broncos cheerleader. There are a lot of thighs so she supposes she understands Tyson’s distress. 

 

Josty asks, “Aren’t you like actually dating? I don’t understand the problem here?” 

 

“Well yeah but he’s so much. He’s a stallion. You guys know.” He sounds distressed and Mikko can’t help but laugh. It’s so very Tyson.

 

“So, I have an important question.” Josty says. “We’re the Big Gay Club and he is your actual boyfriend?” 

 

“Obviously but he’s too pretty and this whole thing started so I could cry about him before we were dating so he’s not invited. Because this is where I cry about him.”

 

“But you cry about him  _ to  _ him.”

 

“Yeah but sometimes I gotta cry about him without him so I have you guys.”  Tyson shrugs.

 

“But can’t you just cry about it at Nate?”

 

“But Nate’s not gay! He doesn’t understand!” 

 

“Tyson, I don’t know how to tell you this, but like, we don’t like boys. How are we supposed to understand?”

 

“You know how you wanna cry every time you see a pretty girl? That’s how I feel every time I see a really good looking guy. The principal is the same just the gender is different.” 

 

Josty raises her eyebrows, looking skeptical.

 

Mikko laughs. “He’s right. Being gay means being very dramatic about everything and straight people don’t get it. But congrats, now you have to deal with Overdramatic Tyson.” 

 

“I already have to deal with that. We _ all _ have to deal with that. It’s like part of being on the Avs?”

 

“Yeah but you know, gay?” Mikko shrugs. She doesn’t really know how to explain the gay-lesbian drama solidarity. It’s kind of just something you have to learn on your own. Josty will catch up. She’s pretty dramatic herself and honestly wasn’t that just a dead give away. 

 

“I still don’t get how this club started.” Josty says. 

 

“The year was 2012. Gabe had just been named captain. His hair was growing out, he’d learned how to style it. His jaw got more chiseled. And I died.” 

 

“Okay…” Josty says.

 

“I needed a support group, so I gathered the two other gay guys on the team and told them I needed help. We didn’t know Gabe was bi at the time. There were a lot of gay bars, even more crying.” 

 

“That checks out I guess. Sounds right for you.” Josty says. 

 

“So, both of the other members got traded away and I was lonely for about 5 minutes but then I ran into Picks at a gay bar and I had another member. And then Mikko got here and we had our first lesbian. And now you!” 

 

“I still don’t get why G…” Josty starts but Tyson presses a finger to her lips.

 

“No more questions. Now we’re doing two shots of tequila, I’m gonna cry for a minute, and then I’m gonna very publicly make out with my boyfriend.” 

 

Josty’s mouth is pursed and her eyebrows are knit together like she wants to ask another question but Mikko just mouths at her  _ let it go. _ Josty nods and grabs her shot from the bar. They do one shot. Mikko shakes her head and spits out her lime slice into her hand.

 

“I don’t know why I always let you talk me into tequila shots.”

 

“Don’t lie. You love them.” 

 

Mikko scrunches up her nose. She kind of does but she will never admit that to Tyson. He’d just hold it over her head forever and that’s not something she’s willing to let him have. 

 

They each grab their second shot. Tyson lifts his glass up in the air. “To gay rights!” He exclaims. 

 

“To gay rights!” Mikko and Josty chime in. 

 

They down their second shot and Tyson slams his glass on the counter. “I’m off to make out with my boyfriend and make Nate and EJ make gagging noises at us. Have fun!” 

 

Josty looks at Mikko and raises her eyebrows. “I’d say is he always like this but know he’s always like this and I’m just gonna have to deal with it more now.”

 

“Yup, pretty much. Just go with it. He’s really excited to be around other gay people always. You should see him around my friend Georgie. He like sits in her lap sometimes.” 

 

“Wow,” Josty says, eyes wide. 

 

“Yeah, you’ll get used to the gay club.” Mikko smiles fondly. “It’s honestly kind of nice having people around who get it, especially on the team. Coming here was the first time I’d ever had out teammates.”

 

“I had Dante for all of juniors. She’s bi and even louder about it than Tyson is.” 

 

“She sounds like a handful.” 

 

“Yeah but she’s pretty great and I love her a lot. Guess it was good preparation for coming here huh?” 

 

“Guess so.”

 

“Wanna do another shot?” 

 

“Yeah, let’s get hammered while we still can. No practice tomorrow or anything.” 

 

“Let’s do it!”

 

While they wait for the bartender, Mikko takes her first good, long look at Josty’s costume. She’s got on a pair of skin tight jeans and hiking boots, with a flannel tucking in and a pair of suspenders. She looks… Mikko doesn’t really want to think about how she looks because Josty is her teammate. She takes a deep breath and looks away and maybe understands a little more why The Big Gay Club was formed. Because right in this moment, things are a lot.

 

“What are you supposed to be?” Mikko asks her.

 

“Oh, a lumberjack. Do you like it?”

 

Mikko likes it a whole lot but she doesn’t want to say that so she just nods and says, “Yeah, it’s a good one.”

 

“It’s pretty comfy honestly. I like your costume. You look amazing.” 

 

Mikko blushes and looks down. “Thanks,” she says.

 

The bartender slides their new shots over and Mikko asks for a beer for after. She’s gotta slow down just a little bit. They down their shots and Mikko takes her beer. She needs to escape for a minute. The dance floor looks like it’s heating up. EJ is doing his weird dad dancing and Nate is trying to dance next to Tyson and Gabe who are very predictably making out and bumping into him. Mikko figures she can get herself some space and rescue her liney at the same time.

 

“I’m gonna go dance,” she says. 

 

“Oh, I’ll come too!” And Josty follows her out onto the dance floor. 

 

“Hey!” Mikko bumps her hip against Nate’s. “You looked like you could use a rescue.” 

 

“Oh thank god,” Nate says. “They’re so gross but every time I try to walk away Tyson grabs me without even breaking the kiss. I don’t know how he’s so codependent when he’s surgically attached to his boyfriend at the lips.” 

 

Mikko just shrugs. “Some friendships are just like that. I don’t know what to tell you.” 

 

“Well, at least I don’t have to deal with them alone for right now so thanks for that.”

 

“Any time. You just keep scoring those goals off my passes.” Mikko winks at him. “Now shut up and dance with us!”

 

They dance for a while before Nate breaks off to grab them all more beers a leaves Mikko dancing alone with Josty. She’s shimmying side to side in time with the music in a way that Mikko probably shouldn’t find attractive but does anyway because literally any motion is attractive when a girl is in jeans that tight. Josty turns around and starts grinding on Mikko. 

 

She takes a deep breath. She can do this. It’ll probably stop when Nate gets back.

 

Nate comes back with their beers and Josty turns around and they go back to dancing as a group of three. Mikko breathes a deep sigh of relief until Josty starts bumping her hip every couple of seconds. She chugs the rest of her beer and yeah, she is definitely gonna need another drink.

 

“I’m gonna take a break,” she tells them over the music and walks away. As she sits on the stool, Josty plops down next to her.

 

“One last shot of tequila?” She asks Mikko.

 

Mikko was planning on another beer but one last shot won’t hurt if she switches to water after. 

 

“One more shot,” she agrees. 

 

“Wanna take the lime out of my hand?” 

 

She doesn’t know why she says yes.

 

***

 

Mikko wakes up the next morning to her cat Boots meowing in her face and a blinding headache.

 

“What do you want?” She asks Boots.

 

Boots just meows back judgmentally. 

 

“What? I couldn’t say no! A pretty girl was asking.” 

 

Boots just meows back and Mikko is pretty sure if a cat could roll their eyes, Boots would be. 

 

“Listen, she’s really hot okay! And I’m not sure if she was flirting? She might have been flirting?” 

 

Boots nudges Mikko’s face. 

 

“I know. I am a useless lesbian. But thanks for the reassurance.” 

 

Her phone buzzes with a text from Nate reminding her to drink some gatorade and take two aspirin. She listens and chugs an entire bottle of gatorade with her two aspirin and sets about making some toast. While she waits for it to pop she texts Nate back.

 

**Mikko:** _ Hey was Josty flirting with me last night? _

 

**Nate:** _ I don’t know dude. She flirts with everybody so maybe? _

 

Mikko sighs. Nate’s right. Tyson flirts with just about everyone on the team and doesn’t even realize she’s doing it so it’s impossible to tell the difference. It doesn’t matter anyway. They’re teammates and yeah maybe it works for the other Tyson and Gabe but that’s not a line Mikko’s sure she would want to cross so she lets it go. She eats her toast and makes her way over to the couch for what looks like it’s going to be a long day of movie watching and ordering greasy takeout. Being alone sounds shitty though so she texts Nate again.

 

 **Mikko:** _Come over and watch movies with me. Bring taco bell._

 

**Nate:** _ Hungover, huh? _

 

**Mikko:** _ Yes. Now get over here. I want 3 tacos, a burrito supreme, and an orange cream slush. _

 

**Nate:** _ The nutritionist is gonna kill us both but I’m on it. See you in 20. _

 

Mikko drinks another gatorade and feels a little more human by the time Nate buzzes to come up. The taco bell smells amazing when he walks in the door.

 

“I got us cinnamon twists and nachos too.” Nate says as he hands over the bags.

 

“You are a saint and if I wasn’t a lesbian I would propose to you literally right now.”

 

Nate smiles and nods.

 

“Thanks for coming over.”

 

“You saved me from hangover brunch with the lovebirds so thank you. If I had to watch Tyson kiss Gabe on the cheek today I would probably actually puke.” 

 

“Glad to be your excuse. What kind of movies should we watch?” 

 

“Um… your choice.” 

 

“You know I’m picking Disney right? Disney is hangover movies.” 

 

“That’s fine by me as long as we can watch Mulan first.”

 

Mikko raises and eyebrow.

 

“What, Mulan is hot!” 

 

“You’re right and you should say it.” 

 

Nate nods, smug. 

 

They sit down on the couch and eat their Taco Bell in silence through the first movie but once the credit starts rolling, Nate says, “Do you wanna talk about it?”

 

Mikko groans. Nate’s not supposed to ask questions. That’s why she called him and not Gabe or Tyson. “You’re the one who is just supposed to bring the hangover food, not talk about feelings.”

 

Nate shrugs. “I am a man of many talents Mikko. I can do feelings.” 

 

She rolls her eyes. “We’re not doing feelings. We are doing greasy food, gatorade, and Disney movies. 

 

“Well if you wanna talk about. I’m here.”

 

“There’s not really anything talk about. There’s a pretty girl. She is also gay. She flirts with everyone. The world is round. Water is wet.” 

 

“You’ll be okay?” 

 

“I’ll be more fine if we drop it.” 

 

“Okay,” Nate shrugs. “If you wanna talk or whatever. I’m here.”

 

“Okay. Putting on the next movie.”

 

She presses play and leans into Nate. Half way through Tangled she says, “Thank you.” 

 

Nate just nods.

 

***

 

A week later after a six-three win over Ottawa, Tyson says, “Let’s go out!” 

 

She’s a wide eyed and Mikko wasn’t planning on going but she can’t really say no to that face. “Yeah, sure. I think some of the guys were planning on…”

 

“No, I want to go to a lesbian bar!” Tyson interjects. “Come on, let’s go to a lesbian bar! I wanna kiss girls.” 

 

Mikko smiles. “Then let’s go.” 

 

They finished getting ready and head out to Blush and Blu. It’s probably Mikko’s favorite. Good drinks and good atmosphere, probably a good place for Tyson’s first dip into the lesbian pool.  

 

They walk in together and Tyson immediately starts scanning the room as they walk to the bar. 

 

“So do you have a type?” Mikko asks her.  

 

“Girls. Literally all of them. Every single girl is my type.” 

 

Mikko laughs. “Fair enough.”

 

She gets it, the new thrill of being a lesbian and the world of possibilities that open up to you when you realize girls are an option. Sure Mikko came out when she was like 16 and had never really dated but there’s something so special about realizing what you get to have. 

 

“So what do you want to drink? First one’s on me.” 

 

“I think I’ll just take a beer? Whatever you’re having?” Tyson is biting her lip and her eyebrows are furrowed together. 

 

“Are you nervous?” Mikko asks.

 

“Yeah maybe a little?” 

 

“Have you kissed a girl yet?” 

 

“Oh yeah. Dante and I spent like all of our time with the Vees making out but like, I didn’t know I was gay so it doesn’t count. Oh yeah and there was that one time with Mat Barzal.”

 

Mikko raises her eyebrows. “You spent all that time kissing a girl and didn’t know you were gay?” 

 

“I mean, I was kissing a lot of boys too.” 

 

Mikko shrugs. “Fair enough.” 

 

The conversation drops as the bartender comes over.  Mikko orders their beers and they turn to look out at the crowd. 

 

A girl looks over at them and smiles. Mikko nudges Tyson. 

 

“What about her? She’s cute.” 

 

“Yeah,” Tyson smiles. “She is. But I think she’s interested in you.”

 

“Why do you think that?” 

 

“Well, you are a tall goddess and I’m just me. And I think everyone here can tell I’m a baby lesbian.” 

 

Mikko sighs. “First, that’s not a thing people can tell by looking at you. Second, Tyson you are like lesbian catnip.”

 

Tyson blushes.

 

“You are hot and girls are going to be lining up for you.”

 

“You think so?” Tyson asks.

 

“I know so.” 

 

And proving her point, a girl comes up and taps Tyson on the shoulder. She’s tiny, maybe five feet tall, wearing a cute dress and bright red lipstick.

 

“Can I buy you a drink?” She asks Tyson.

 

Tyson nods, “Yeah, yes, please. Hi I’m Tyson.”

 

“Hi Tyson, I’m Marissa. What are you drinking?” 

 

While Tyson’s talk, Mikko slips away so she won’t notice. Tyson is friendly and flirtatious with everyone. She doesn’t need a safety blanket. She finds a different spot at the bar and sits and orders another beer and watches. 

 

She was right. Tyson is a natural. She’s laughing with her head thrown back, touching the other girl’s arm. 

 

Someone drops into the seat next to her at the bar. 

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

 

“Hey Georgie,” Mikko says. “How’s it going?” 

 

“Oh pretty good. How about you? You’re uh, watching over there pretty intensely.” 

 

“Oh, yeah. That’s my friend Tyson over there. She’s kinda new to the whole lesbian thing.”

 

“You adopted a baby? I’m so proud!” 

 

Georgie was Mikko’s first lesbian friend in Denver. They met at the bar early last season and didn’t go home together but exchanged numbers and have been friends ever since. 

 

“She’s on my team so.” 

 

“Uh oh.” 

 

Mikko rolls her eyes. “Why uh oh?”

 

“Just don’t let things get complicated okay?” 

 

“I won’t!” Mikko assures. 

 

She hangs out with Georgie and watches over Tyson while they talk. 

 

Tyson must be saying the right things because she’s kissing the girl right there in the bar.  _ Good for her _ , Mikko thinks. 

 

She’s honestly a little proud. She didn’t pick up her first time at the bar. 

 

And she’s also maybe a little jealous. 

 

She could probably pick up tonight if she wanted. Which she is deciding more and more that she wants to do.

 

“Okay, done watching. Let’s find me a girl to bring home.” She says to Georgie. 

 

She brings home a tall willow blond who leaves before coffee in the morning. 

 

***

 

Mikko takes Tyson on a tour of the gay bars over the next month. They have a good time at every one. Tyson always manages to find a girl to kiss. She tells Mikko she’s making up for lost time.

 

They’re out dancing one night with Georgie. Tyson inevitably leaves to dance with another girl who she’ll probably kiss. Mikko tries to ignore the sinking feeling she gets as she watches Tyson turn away. 

 

She finishes out the song dancing with Georgie. When the song starts change, Mikko wipes sweat from her forehead. “Okay I need a break.” 

 

She walks to the bar and Georgie follows.

 

“Oh, babe. I told you not to let things get complicated.”

 

Mikko crosses her arms. “They’re not complicated. It’s not like we’re hooking up.” 

 

Georgie raises her eyebrows. “But you’re into her.”

 

“I’m not and it’s fine.” 

 

Georgie raises her eyebrows. “Don’t make me text Tyson about it. You know he’s a dirty gossip and he’ll spill every detail.”

 

“There’s nothing to tell.” Mikko says.

 

“Whatever you say,” Georgie responds, tipping her head to the side. 

 

Mikko glares. Georgie puts her hands up in a placating gesture. “I’m not here to fight. I’m just here to have a good time.” 

 

“Then let’s have a good time.” 

 

Mikko maybe takes two girls home at once, just to prove Georgie wrong. 

 

She’s not regretting that decision. 

 

***   
  


Mikko doesn’t mean to be watching Tyson in the locker room but she’s kind of just absentmindedly staring and it just so happens to be at Tyson. She’s already dressed and should honestly be getting read to leave but then Tyson starts digging through her bag, getting more and more distressed. Mikko walks over. 

 

“Hey, you okay?” 

 

“Yeah. I mean no, not really,” Tyson says not looking up from where she’s digging through her backpack.

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

“I can’t find my watch. The one I wear every day.”

 

Mikko puts a gentle hand on Tyson’s shoulder. “I’ll help you look.” 

 

They start searching the locker room as people buzz around the locker room. After a few minutes Tyson calls out. “Hey I think I found… No!” 

 

Mikko looks over and Tyson is kneeling the floor looking at the shattered remains of what used to be a watch with Nikita Zadorov standing over it, skate still on. 

 

“Tyson! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it! I’ll buy you a new one.” 

 

“It’s okay,” Tyson says. She looks absolutely miserable. Her shoulders are hunched forward and her face scrunched up like she’s trying not to cry and all Mikko wants to do is hug her. “It’s not your fault Z. It’s mine. I should have been more careful with it.” 

 

“It’s my fault. I wasn’t looking where I was going. I’ll buy you a new one.” 

 

“No, it’s okay. It’s not a big deal. It was just a watch.” 

 

“You sure little Tyson? You look very sad.” 

 

She visibly prickles under the nickname but says, “It’s okay, Z. Don’t worry about it. It’s just a watch.” 

 

“I’m still sorry,” he says again and pats Tyson on the head as he walks past to his stall. 

 

Tyson bends down and picks up the pieces of the watch that she can and holds them in her palm and cradles them to her chest. 

 

“That’s not just any watch,” Mikko says. “Come on, let’s go out for coffee and you can tell me about it.” 

 

Tyson takes a shuddery sigh. “Okay,” she says. “Let me just go throw this away.”

 

“Hey, don’t throw it out. You might want it someday.” 

 

“Okay. Yeah, thanks. That’s a good idea. Let me go find something to put it in.” 

 

Tyson wanders off and Mikko gathers her things and waits by Tyson’s stall. When wanders back over, the pieces of the watch are in a ziplock bag which slides lovingly into the front pocket of her backpack. 

 

“Coffee?” she looks up and asks.

 

“Coffee.” Mikko says and they head out together to Starbucks. 

 

“Gotta be honest with you,” Mikko says as they wait in line. “I am a basic bitch and I am getting pumpkin spice and a pumpkin muffin. I love the North American obsession with pumpkin.” 

 

“Oh good. Me too.” Tyson laughs. “I like count down the days to pumpkin spice but I just like never told anyone because I didn’t wanna get chirped.” 

 

“Not even to Dante?” 

 

“Not even to Dante. I used to drink them in secret when no one was around.” 

 

“I just claim European and that’s how I get away with it. Barrie’s catching on to me though. It’s only a matter of time before he puts the Uggs and the leggings and the pumpkin spice together and calls me out.” 

 

Tyson tips her head back and laughs loud and long and Mikko feels extremely proud to have distracted her from being sad long enough to make her laugh.

 

Once they get their drinks, they sit down in the set of armchairs tucked away in the corner.

 

“Sorry for freaking out earlier. That watch is just like, really special to me.” 

 

“It’s okay. Do you wanna tell me about it?” 

 

“Yeah!” Tyson says and smiles softly. “So you know about Grandpa Jost and how important he is to me.” 

 

Mikko nods. 

 

“Well, the day before I left for Penticton, he gave me that watch and told me to make sure not to be late for practice because he didn’t want me to get bag skated too much and that my mom wasn’t there to bug me about being on time so now I needed to do it myself. And I’ve worn it every day since then.” 

 

“That’s really sweet.” 

 

“He was right. I’m a terrible time manager but every time I looked at the watch, I wanted to make him proud so I got my ass in gear and got shit done. It was like carrying a little piece of him around all day.” 

 

“Aw,” Mikko says and Tyson blushes.

 

“I still call him like three times a week.”

 

“I’m glad you’re so close.” 

 

“Yeah, me too.” Tyson says. 

 

The conversation lapses and they sit drinking their coffee. The light is catching Tyson’s eyelashes which are unfairly long. It’s honestly a little rude that Mikko has to share the team with someone this beautiful but hey, she’s not really gonna complain about it either. 

 

“Okay,” Tyson says. “I think I am going to head home. Thank you for talking me out of throwing away the pieces. I’d really regret it if I had.” 

 

“No problem,” Mikko says. 

 

She sits sipping the last of her latte as Tyson walks away. 

***

 

Mikko can tell Tyson's a little drunk when she slides into the empty space next to her at the team Christmas party.

 

“So I've never…” she trails off, voice a little soft around the edges.

 

Mikko smiles slyly. “You've never what?”

 

“You know.” Tyson's cheeks are pink and she's biting her lip and she looks like she tastes so good that Mikko wants to eat her whole. 

 

“I don't,” Mikko says playing dumb. She wants to hear it. Wants to know that she's wanted. 

 

“I've never gone down on a girl.” 

 

“Do you wanna?” Mikko raises her eyebrows, lips quirking up in a sly half grin. 

 

“Yes,” Tyson says, hushed and breathy.

 

“Then let's get out of here.”

 

Tyson nods, eyes wide. 

 

“Your place or mine?” She wants to give Tyson home ice advantage of this is gonna be her first time. 

 

“Yours,” Tyson replies, same breathless tone.

 

Mikko nods and calls them a Lyft.

 

They're quiet on the way back, a nervous anticipation, air electric. Mikko reaches out places a hand on Tyson's knee and runs her pinky up and down the inside seem. Tyson shivers and bites her lip. 

 

Mikko wants to be the one biting that lip. It's so hard not to lean over and kiss Tyson right now. 

 

The ride feels like it takes forever even though it's just 15 minutes. 

 

They get into Mikko's apartment and Tyson throws herself into Mikko, wrapping her arms around Mikko's neck. She staggers a little from the force but pulls Tyson into her and kisses her, open mouthed and wanting. Tyson makes a beathy startled gasp into Mikko's mouth and returns the kiss with fervor, slipping her fingers into Mikko's hair and tugging her impossibly closer. They kiss like that, coats still on, door not completely closed until Mikko can't breath and she breaks the kiss. 

 

“We should, uh…” she pants trying to catch her breath. 

 

“Coats off?”

 

“Yeah,” Mikko says as she slips out of hers. She closes the door the rest of the way and locks it. 

 

“Bedroom?” She asks, wanting to give Tyson the time to slow down. 

 

Tyson nods, eyes wide, lips parted. 

 

Mikko extends her hand which Tyson takes, and leads her to the bedroom which is mercifully empty of Boots. She shuts the door to keep her out. 

 

When she turns back, Tyson is sitting on the bed, leaning back on her hands. Her shirt's half unbuttoned, no bra underneath and she looks… she looks like something Mikko wants to taste. 

 

Mikko unzips her dress and pulls it off, glad she wore her red lacy bra and the good black panties. She pats her past self on the back when Tyson gasps, “Fuck.”

 

Mikko climbs on top of Tyson straddling her lap and kissing her deep and filthy. Mikko starts unbuttoning Tyson's shirt the rest of the way and kisses down her neck as she pushes the shirt Tyson's shoulders. Tyson's boobs are small, not quite a handful but they're perky and her nipples are hard and Mikko needs to get her mouth on them. She pushes Tyson so she's laying down on the bed and Mikko kisses down to her nipple. She takes it in her mouth and sucks gently, pulling a soft, sharp inhale out of Tyson. Then she bites down a little hard and Tyson moans. 

 

Yeah, that's what Mikko wants to hear.  She switches sides and plays with Tyson's other nipple until she's panting and whimpering. 

 

“I know this was about you going down on me but can I go down on you?”

 

“Oh god, yes please!” Tyson says. 

 

Mikko nods slightly and slides down the bed. She rubs her hands up and down Tyson's thighs before unbuttoning them and pulling them down and off.

 

She trails her fingers lightly over the outside of Tyson's panties and Tyson squirms so she adds a little more pressure and moves slow, slow circles on Tyson's clit. Tyson lets out a breathy sigh. 

 

“Feel good?”

 

“Oh, fuck yes,” Tyson she says pushing her hips up into the motion of Mikko's fingers. 

 

She stops and Tyson whimpers. 

 

“Please.”

 

Mikko nods and hooks her fingers into Tyson's panties pulling them off. Mikko bites her lip and studies Tyson for a moment.  

 

She's stunning, all warm skin, thick thighs that Mikko wants to bite, so she does. She reaches out and traces her fingers over Tyson's lips slipping down to tease around her entrance and she kisses her way up Tyson's thighs. As she gets her mouth on Tyson's clit and presses down with her tongue, she slips a finger inside and Tyson gasps and clenches around it. 

 

Mikka starts licking back and forth over Tyson's clit, switching between straight up and down and circles. Tyson is shaking and moaning legs coming up around Mikko's head.  She goes faster and adds more pressure with her tongue as she slips a second finger into Tyson. She's loud Mikko thinks she might wake the neighbors. 

 

_ Good,  _ Mikko thinks and keeps going until Tyson is making these short, choked off noises and her thighs start to squeeze around Mikko's head. 

 

“Oh my god,” she repeats over and over until her voice is hoarse and her thighs relax and splay open. She lets out a long breathy sigh and Mikko looks up at her from between her legs.

 

Tyson is smiling. “Get up here.” 

 

Mikko climbs up and lays next to Tyson. 

 

“Hi,” she says. 

 

“Hi,” Tyson responds and leans in to kiss her. They only kiss for a couple of seconds because Tyson least back and says “Holy shit! I can taste myself!” 

 

“Yeah, you're kinda all over my face.” 

 

“Fuck. This is the hottest thing that has ever happened to me.”

 

Mikko's smile is a little smug as she leans back in.

 

They kiss slow fo a little while, just exploring each other, hands wandering, gently caressing each other all over. 

 

Eventually, Tyson breaks away. “Okay. My turn.” And she slides her way down the bed until she is laying between Mikko's legs.

 

“What do I do?” She asks, a little shyly. 

 

“I like a lot of pressure on my clit so just push down hard. But otherwise, go with your gut and if something's not working I'll tell you.”

 

Tyson nods, determined. “Okay. I'm gonna.”

 

And with that she leans in and laps at Mikko's clit for before making large swiping licks across her labia. Mikko shivers and Tyson goes back to her clit. She presses down hard and moves her tongue side to side and Mikko gasps. She threads her fingers in Tyson's hair and pulls a little.

 

“Yes, there.”

 

Tyson switches and flicks her tongue hard and fast and Mikko can already feel the heat pooling in her gut.

 

“Yes! Oh god! Add a finger, and fuck.”

 

Tyson listens and adds the finger that she moves in the same rhythm as her tongue and it feels so good that Mikko's panting hard and moaning louder than she has in a long time. Her orgasm overtakes her and leaves her shaking and breathless. 

 

Tyson is still going and Mikko's getting overwhelmed so she tugs gently on Tyson's hair. 

 

Tyson looks up and smiles. “How did I do?”

 

“Are you sure you've never done this before?”

 

“Nope. Guess I'm just a natural.” And she grins so cocky that Mikko sits up and pulls Tyson up to kiss the look off he face. 

 

When they stop, Tyson says, “You know, you taste really good.” 

 

Mikko blushes. “Do you wanna stay the night?” 

 

Tyson nods. “Yeah. That sounds nice.” 

 

Mikko climbs out of bed and puts her panties back on. She reaches into her pajama drawer and pulls out two t-shirts and tosses one to Tyson. 

 

“I have an extra toothbrush in the bathroom.” 

 

Tyson follows her in and they brush their teeth side by side.

 

They climb in bed and Tyson wraps herself around Mikko from behind.

 

“Of course you're a jet pack.”

 

“Gotta be the big spoon.” 

 

They fall asleep like that. 

 

When Mikko wakes up Tyson is nosing at the back of her neck so she rolls over.

 

“Mmm, good morning.” 

 

“I gotta go. I promised JT, I'd get breakfast with him.”

 

“Oh,” Mikko says. She is a little disappointed. 

 

“But this was…. Can we do this again?”

 

“Yeah. Absolutely.”

 

“And can I borrow a pair of leggings?”

 

Mikko laughs and climbs out of bed. She tosses Tyson a pair of leggings. 

 

***

 

After they come back from Christmas break, Nate corners Mikko after practice. “We’re going for lunch.” 

 

Mikko raises her eyebrows. “Okay,” she says. “But you’re paying.”

 

“That’s cool with me. Meet us at the diner.” 

 

Mikko is a little concerned about the ‘us,’ thinking she might be getting ganged up on. This definitely seems like a ‘we’re going to talk’ kind of lunch. She showers quickly, gets dressed, and heads to the diner. 

 

She spots Tyson’s car in the parking lot, so that explains the us. 

 

She finds them easily and slides into the booth across from them and yeah it’s definitely a ‘we’re going to talk’ lunch. They have matching looks of concern on their faces. Mikko sighs.

 

“Is this about Josty?” She asks. They’ve hooked up a couple of times since the Christmas party but she didn’t think anyone had noticed. 

 

“Yup,” Tyson says, popping the ‘p’ at the end. 

 

“So,” Nate starts. “There’s definitely something you need to tell us.”

 

_ “I told you not to let things get complicated,”  _ Georgie’s voice emanates from the phone.

 

“You guys called Georgie! Rude!”

 

Tyson shrugs. “We figured you might not listen to us but you’d listen to her so we called.”

 

_ “I’m eating my lunch in my car for this Mikko. You’ve been avoiding me.”  _

 

She’s been ignoring Georgie’s texts for a few days because she knew Georgie would yell at her. Mikko lets out a heavy sigh. 

 

“So, Tyson and I hooked up a couple weeks ago. After the Christmas party.”

 

“We noticed,” Nate says. “The matching hickeys were a giveaway.” 

 

“And it’s kind of happened a couple of times since then?” She says, voice going up at the end. She smiles sheepishly and her shoulders creep up around her ears. “So um… That’s what’s happening.” 

 

“This is a very bad idea,” Nate says. 

 

Tyson nods, “A very, very bad idea.”

 

“I mean, you hooked up with a teammate and it’s fine!” Mikko says a little forcefully.

 

“Yeah but we talked about it first, and we didn’t just hook up. There was dating that happened, and like adult conversations.” 

 

Mikko scoffs, “Adult conversations? You cry every time you look at him.”

 

_ “Hey,”  _ Georgie says.  _ “None of that. We’re worried about you.”  _

 

“Guys, you really don’t need to be. It’s fine. I’ve got everything under control.” 

 

Nate tips his head to the side and studies Mikko with raised eyebrows. “You really need to talk to her about like, feelings and shit.” 

 

“There are no feelings to talk about,” Mikko says, throwing her hands up. “And honestly, I’m feeling a little attacked right now.”

 

She sets her hands down on the table and Tyson reaches out and puts his hand on hers. 

 

“Look, we just don’t want you to get hurt.” 

 

“Look, we’re just hooking up. No feelings are involved. We’re just friends helping each other out. It’s a long season. It’s hard to go out and hook up. We’re just friends. Okay?”

 

“Okay,” Nate nods. 

 

_ “Mikko, come on,”  _ Georgie says. 

 

“No, really. I promise. We’re just friends who hook up sometimes. I’ll be careful. I’ll make sure we like talk about it or whatever. But there’s nothing to worry about. Now can we please actually order lunch because we just finished practice and I’m starving.” 

 

_ “Okay. I have to head back into work anyway. But no more avoiding me!” _

 

“No more avoiding you. We’ll get brunch next weekend.” 

 

_ “We better.” _

 

“Promise. I’ll text you later.” 

 

_ “Bye guys,”  _ Georgie says and hangs up the phone. 

 

“Guys, I promise, it’s fine. We’re just friends.” 

 

“Okay, got it,” Nate says. Tyson nods. “Do you wanna split a milkshake?” 

 

“Sounds good to me. Chocolate?” 

 

“Perfect.” 

 

As they order, Mikko texts Josty under the table. 

 

**Mikko:** _ Oh my god. Tyson and Nate figured out we’re hooking up and just tried to stage an intervention. _

 

**Josty:** _ *side eye emoji* That’s so annoying. _

 

**Mikko:** _ I love them but they’re like, nosy sometimes. _

 

**Josty:** _ Yeah, but it’s just because they care.  _

 

**Mikko:** _ Yeah, I guess.  _

 

**Josty:** _ Okay, I’m going to nap but maybe I can come over later? *winky kiss emoji* _

 

**Mikko:** _ Go nap. Just text me when you’re on your way. *blushing emoji* _

 

They finish lunch and Mikko heads back home. She makes her bed since Tyson is coming over later. She places an order for grocery delivery and then just kind of waits. She’s a little restless after lunch so she keeps fidgeting, rearranging stuff on her shelves, folding and unfolding her t-shirts. Finally she puts in a load of laundry just to give herself something to do. 

 

She doesn’t get why she feels so off. Maybe it’s just leftover adrenaline from having to defend herself from lunch. There’s something tugging in her gut, something telling her that maybe she should stop and think for a minute but that sounds like the worst idea ever so she takes out her phone and plays candy crush to try and pass the time. 

 

She’s not going to think about things too critically. Sure things on the ice suck right now but she’s trying to make the best of it and she’s having fun off the ice. Honestly, having something to do besides think about hockey is probably doing more for her right now. It’s good to have a distraction. It keeps her from putting too much pressure on herself. 

 

Tyson texts that she’s on her way and Mikko lets out a sigh of relief. The restless energy burns away and she relaxes into the couch. 

 

Hooking up? That’s something she’s good at. Something she knows how to do so she’s gonna continue to do it, no matter what anyone else thinks.

 

*** 

 

Losing fucking sucks and Mikko kind of wants to pull her hair out. She sits in her stall after their sixth loss in a row. Yeah she is putting up points but it means absolutely nothing if they can’t get the wins. She’s starting to feel all the hope she had at the beginning of the season deflate out of her chest. December was a nightmare and the new year is already starting off on the wrong foot. Mikko tries really hard to be a positive person but today it’s just really hard.

 

“Hey,” Tyson says dropping into the stall next to her. “You okay?” She asks.

 

“Not really.” Mikko answers honestly.

 

“Yeah. Me neither.” Tyson sighs.

 

“You had an amazing game tonight! Two goals.” 

 

“Yeah but it’s like my first goal since November and like my first point in three weeks. I’m just…” She sighs heavily and looks down at the floor. “I have to start playing like this all the time. I’m not contributing and I should be. I’m just a stupid bust.” 

 

“Hey, no you’re not.” 

 

“I am, at least that’s what they’ve been saying online.” 

 

“That’s absolutely not true. Delete twitter from your phone. None of these people know what they’re talking about. You’re amazing.” 

 

Tyson lets out a wet laugh. “Sure.” 

 

“You are. It’s been a run of bad luck for everyone. The losing isn’t on you. It’s on all of us.” 

 

“Easy for you to say. I think I’m just gonna go. I don’t need to bring you down with me.” She stands up to leave.

 

Mikko reaches out and takes her wrist. “Absolutely not. We’re going out for dinner. We’re celebrating those two beauty goals you got tonight. And you’re staying with me. I’m not gonna let you go home and be sad by yourself.”

 

“I have two roommates.”

 

“Yeah. And one, they’re boys so they’re idiots. And two, you’re not gonna talk to them. You’re just gonna lock yourself in your room and not talk to anybody.” 

 

“How do you know that?” Tyson asks.

 

Mikko raises her eyebrows. 

 

“Fine, you’re right. Let me go let JT and Kerfy know to leave without me.” 

 

Mikko drops Tyson’s wrist. “I’ll see you in a minute okay?” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

Mikko finishes getting dressed in hurry. She throws on some lipstick and meets Tyson at the door. 

 

“We’re going somewhere nice. You deserve it,” she tells Tyson and takes her hand as they walk to her car. Tyson squeezes her hand. Something warm stirs in her chest but she pushes it away. She’s gonna focus on making Tyson feel good about herself. It’s what she deserves. 

 

They head to a really nice restaurant with expensive steaks and seafood. 

 

“Whatever you want, it’s on me.” Mikko tells Tyson. “You’re amazing and you deserve it.”

 

Tyson smiles shyly at her and tangles their ankles together under the table. “Thank you.” She says quietly. “I really appreciate it.” 

 

Mikko smiles back. She feels that warmth in her chest and kind of just lets it overtake her whole body. She likes making Tyson smile. She likes knowing that she is the reason Tyson is smiling right now. 

 

Dinner is mostly quiet, savoring the taste of the food. They don’t really need to talk much but they don’t need to. They talk all the time. It’s kind of nice, Mikko thinks, just being able to sit with someone comfortably like this. It’s even nicer that it’s Tyson. 

 

“Thank you,” Tyson says. “Again. I think I needed this.” 

 

“I’ll go out with you any time you’d like.” Mikko says. “Now let’s go home.” 

 

When they get back to Mikko’s, Tyson asks,” I’m really tired, can we just head to bed?” 

 

“Yeah, absolutely. Anything you want.”

 

They strip out of their coats and head down to the bedroom. They get undressed and Mikko hands Tyson an old Team Finland t-shirt. 

 

Tyson rolls her eyes. “Really, Rantanen?” 

 

Mikko winks and blows her a kiss. “I can give you a different one if you want.” 

 

“Nah, this one is fine,” she says, pulling the shirt over her head. 

 

They climb into bed and lay facing each other. 

 

“This was really nice,” Tyson says, and she reaches out and brushes her fingers through Mikko’s hair. She leans in every slowly, like she’s giving Mikko a chance to pull away.

 

As if Mikko ever would. 

 

They kiss slow, soft, and a little sweet. Tyson still tastes like chocolate from the cake she ate for dessert and Mikko just lets herself sink into it. 

 

When Tyson pulls away, Mikko puts a hand on her face. “You’re beautiful, you know?” She says and leans back in to kiss her.

 

There’s no real intent in the kissing, no defined endpoint like there usually is. It’s lazy, soft kissing, that Mikko doesn’t usually allow herself. And it’s nice. Nicer than she ever thought it could be. 

 

She likes it. 

 

And maybe Tyson isn’t a normal hookup. 

 

This is nice, and it’s soft and she likes it immensely. And she likes the warm feeling in her chest so she’s gonna keep on going until Tyson tells her she wants to stop.

 

She hopes that doesn’t happen for a really long time.

 

***

 

Mikko and Nate both get named to the All Star game and the team takes them out to the bar.  She’s sitting at the bar, staring into her beer. The thing is Mikko absolutely loves her team but they’re loud and she’s kinda tired today and wants to be home. She sighs, resigned to her fate. Tyson sits down next to her.

 

“You good?” She asks.

 

Mikko waves her hand side to side. “Ehh, just kinda tired and not digging the noise.” 

 

Tyson looks at her watch. “We’ve been here an hour. That’s like, a totally respectable amount of time if you wanna go home.”

 

“Yeah, I guess. But we’re supposed to be celebrating me. And I don’t really wanna be alone either.” 

 

“If you’re not having fun then we’re not really celebrating you right?” Tyson says. She gently places a hand on Mikko’s arm. “We can go if you want. Check out what rom coms are on Netflix? Eat some ice cream?”

 

Mikko perks up a little. “That sounds great actually.” 

 

“I’ll grab our coats. You go say goodbyes and thank yous.” 

 

“You’re the best, Tys.” She leans over and kisses Tyson on the cheek. “You’re the best.” 

 

Tyson walks off to get their things and Mikko heads over to Gabe. 

 

“Thanks for getting everyone to come out. I’m feeling kinda tired so I think I’m gonna head home.” 

 

Gabe gives her a knowing look. “Tyson going with you?” 

 

“Yeah,” Mikko shrugs. “She’s a good friend. Didn’t want me to be lonely when I’m supposed to be celebrating.” 

 

Gabe lets out a low laugh. “She’s definitely uh… definitely a good friend.” 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

 

“You’ll figure it out eventually.” 

 

“Hey, that’s not fair! What do you mean?” 

 

“Don’t worry about.” Gabe gives her soft smile. “Go celebrate the way you wanna celebrate.” He pats her on shoulder and walks away as Tyson walks up.

 

“You ready to go?” 

 

“Yeah. Ready to go.” Mikko bites her lip as she shrugs on her coat.

 

“You sure you’re okay?” Tyson asks.

 

“Yeah, Gabe just said something weird. He’s weird though so.”

 

“Yeah, he definitely is. Come on, let’s get out of here.” 

 

They head to Mikko’s and change into pajamas and Mikko grabs the ice cream out of the freezer. They sit down on the couch and pull up Netflix. 

 

“What do you wanna watch?” Mikko asks.

 

“It’s your day,” Tyson says. “You pick.” 

 

Mikko turns on To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before and Tyson drapes her legs over Mikko’s lap. They take turns taking spoonfuls of ice cream from the container of Ben and Jerry’s until the get to the bottom. Tyson takes a scoop and it has the last fudge fish in the container. 

 

“Hey,” Mikko says. “Can I have the fish? You can have the last bite.” 

 

“Sure,” Tyson says and she feeds Mikko the bite off her spoon. 

 

“Thank you,” Mikko says. “Hey, I’ve kind of been meaning to ask but you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want, but how did you realize you were gay?” 

 

“Oh, well Dante and I were hanging out this summer and she was telling me about this great sex she had with a guy and I was like, man it’s never that great for me, it always sucks. And then she pointed out that for someone who has had sex with a fair number of men, I sure did hate it and complain about it every time and that maybe the problem wasn’t that all those guys were bad at sex but the problem was maybe that I didn’t really like men very much.” 

 

“How would she know not all of them are bad?” 

 

“Oh we have hooked up with a couple of the same guys and her experiences were super different. So yeah, she told me maybe I just didn’t like guys and I thought about it for a day and it kinda made sense. And then I called her and said the word ‘lesbian’ out loud for the first time and it was like something clicked into place. The world got a little brighter. I felt a little more centered. And that was that. The next day I found a queer friendly salon and cut off all my hair and here we are.”

 

“Oh.” 

 

“And I absolutely get why people are so into sex now. Sex is really friggin’ great when you’re having it with the kind of people you’re supposed to be having it with, and honestly you’re kind of a stud and I get off every time.” 

 

Mikko blushes. “Thanks,” she says.

 

“What about you, how did you know?” 

 

“I think I kind of always knew? My aunt is a lesbian so I had a role model and I kissed my first boy at 15 and went nope, gross not for me thanks. And that was that. I told my mom the next day that I thought I might be a lesbian and kinda was out to everyone else by the time I was 16.”  Mikko shrugs. “It guess I’m pretty lucky that it was so easy. And oh, sex with you is pretty great too.” 

 

She sets down her container of ice cream and leans in to kiss Tyson. “So maybe let’s do some of that.” 

 

Tyson laughs. “Yes, absolutely.” 

 

They turn off the movie and head down to the bedroom.  

 

*** 

 

Mikko's phone ringing is what wakes her up from her post practice nap. She doesn't pick it up fast enough so it stops before she answers but immediately starts ringing again. 

 

It's Tyson and it must be important. 

 

“Hey, what’s up?” Mikko answers her phone.

 

Tyson’s voice shakes as she says “They’re sending me down. I just…” There’s a muffled sound like Tyson is choking back a sob. “I’m not good enough and they’re sending me down. They don’t want me. No one wants me.” 

 

“Hey,” Mikko says, soft and gentle. “That’s not true. You’re a great player!” She gets out of bed and makes her way to the living room.

 

“If I was, I’d be playing better. I’d be getting points.” 

 

“It’s not your fault. You had a concussion at the beginning of the year. Those take a while to come back from.” Mikko says as she shoves her feet into her Uggs and grabs her purse. 

 

“JT had a concussion and he’s doing just fine. He’s not getting sent down.” 

 

“You are good enough. I promise. I believe in you.” 

 

Tyson sniffles. “Thanks. I just…” She trails off. “Can you come over?” 

 

“Already on my way out the door.” Mikko slides her jacket on and steps out of her apartment. She locks the door. “Door’s already locked and I’m walking to my car.” 

 

“Thank you,” Tyson whispers.

 

“Of course!” Mikko replies. 

 

“I’m gonna hang up. I have to like pack shit and get ready. I like have to be up in Loveland by morning skate tomorrow.” 

 

“Are you gonna leave tonight or tomorrow morning?” 

 

“I don’t know yet. I guess I’ll see?” 

 

“Okay. I’m at my car. I’ll see you in a few.” 

 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” 

 

It’s not that far to Tyson’s house but Mikko would be lying if she said she didn’t speed a little so she gets there in less than 10 minutes. She hasn’t even knocked on the door yet when JT opens it.

 

“Thank god you’re here. She won’t talk to either of us.” JT looks worried. Mikko feels for him. It’s hard watching the people you care about be upset with nothing you can do to help. 

 

“I’ve got her. Can you run to the store and grab some ice cream?” Mikko asks.

 

“Absolutely. I’ll go do that right now.” 

 

“Thank you.” Mikko brushes past JT and pats him on the shoulder. She’s glad these guys care so much about Tyson.

 

She heads to Tyson’s room and knocks. “Hey, can I come in?”

 

Tyson opens the door. Her eyes are red rimmed and puffy. Mikko doesn’t say anything. She just opens her arms and let’s Tyson fall into them.

 

She kisses the top of Tyson’s head. “I’m here.” 

 

“Is this because I’m a girl? Because there are other guys on this team not scoring and they’re not getting sent down.” 

 

“It’s not because you’re a girl. It’s because they know you’re better than everyone else. You have more potential.” 

 

“Why can’t I get better here?” She asks.

 

Mikko shrugs. “I’m not a coach so I can’t pretend to know the answer to that but the AHL isn’t a bad thing. I spent a whole year there.” 

 

“Yeah but you were 18!” 

 

“Tyson, babe. You’re only 20.” 

 

“I just feel like such a failure.” 

 

“You’re not. No one thinks you’re a failure.” Mikko rubs up and down Tyson’s back. 

 

“Coach does.” 

 

“No one thinks you’re a failure. I promise.” 

 

Tyson rubs her face against Mikko’s chest. “ I feel like one.” 

 

Mikko pulls back and holds Tyson by the shoulders. “Look at me.” 

 

Tyson looks up at her.

 

“You are not a failure. You are talented. You are beautiful. You are worth the entire world.” 

 

Tyson gives her a weak smile. “Thank you.” 

 

“I know you don’t believe it right now, but it’s true.” 

 

Tyson sighs. “I still have so much packing to do.” 

 

“I’ll help. Just tell me what needs to be done.” 

 

“Okay. I have to get all my gameday suits packed up. I don’t know if I have enough room in my garment bag?” 

 

“Okay. I sent JT out for ice cream. I’ll tell him to stop somewhere for one.”

 

“Do you even know where to buy one? Because my mom bought this for me and I have literally zero clue where it came from.” 

 

“Nope, no idea. But he can google it.” 

 

Tyson lets out a slightly startled laugh. “Okay. Text him.” 

 

Mikko does and then they set to work, quietly packing up things. She seems comforted by the company and Mikko is happy to give it. She hopes Tyson isn’t down long. She’ll miss her. 

 

***

 

Mikko misses Tyson more than a little. Maybe even more than a lot. She didn’t quite realize how much space Tyson had been taking in her life until she wasn’t there to fill it with her laugh. 

 

Mikko’s sitting on her couch alone when Boots hops up and climbs into her lap which is more than a little unusual. Boots is a sweet cat but she’s not overly affectionate and generally prefers to sit at arm’s length. Mikko thinks she misses Tyson.

 

“I know Bootsy, I miss her too.” Mikko says.

 

Bootsy meows and kneads Mikko’s thigh. Her claws dig in and it stings a little but Mikko just ignores it and lets her get away with it. 

 

Mikko sighs and takes out her phone. She texts Tyson.

 

**Mikko:** _ Miss you. _

 

**Josty Baby:** _ Miss you too. _

 

***

 

Mikko is watching an episode of Great British Bakeoff when there’s a knock on her door. She startles and pulls on the blanket which dislodges Boots who meows angrily at her. 

 

“Sorry Bootsy!” Mikko calls as she walks to the door. She’s probably gone to hide under the bed in the guest room.

 

Mikko pulls open her door and finds Tyson standing there, smile on her face. 

 

“I’m back!” She says. 

 

Mikko breaks out in ear to ear grin and throws her arms around Tyson. “When did you get called up? Why didn’t you text me?” 

 

“I wanted to surprise you,” Tyson laughs. 

 

Mikko breaks the hug and pulls Tyson into her apartment. “We’re celebrating!” 

 

“Oh really? Are we go…” 

 

Mikko interrupts her with a kiss. She tangles her fingers into Tyson’s hair and tugs her head back slipping her tongue into Tyson’s mouth. She is wasting no time. They have a month to make up for. 

 

Tyson’s hands land on Mikko’s sides, thumbs sliding up under her t-shirt and running up and down her bare skin. Mikko feels like she’s on fire already. She slides her hands down Tyson’s body and slips them up under her t-shirt, exploring her way up until they land on Tyson’s breast. 

 

She’s not wearing a bra. She’s never wearing a bra, and her nipples are already hard. Mikko pinches and pulls lightly. She rolls Tyson’s nipple between her fingers making Tyson gasp into the kiss.

 

Mikko wants to get her mouth on them now. She pulls back and breaks the kiss. “Shirt. Off. Now.” She says and Tyson complies. Mikko pulls her own off over head. 

 

“Yes,” Tyson breathes and Mikko bends down and takes one of Tyson’s nipples into her mouth, alternating between biting and sucking and pulling these shuddery little noises from Tyson’s mouth. She kisses her way across Tyson’s chest and takes the other nipple in her mouth, circling the one she’s left behind lightly with the tip of her finger. Tyson whimpers and all Mikko wants is to make her moan. 

 

She doesn’t think she’s ever wanted to go down on someone as badly as she wants to go down on Tyson right now. 

 

She kisses her way back to the middle of Tyson’s chest and makes her way down Tyson’s abdomen, biting and and sucking and leaving a trail of marks as she goes. When she gets to the waistline of Tyson’s jeans she pauses, resting her hands on Tyson’s hip.

 

“Can I?” she asks. 

 

“God, yes.” Tyson answers. 

 

She flicks open the button of Tyson’s jeans and slowly slides them down over Tyson’s hips, nosing at the joint as shes pull them down. Once they’re off, she presses an open mouth wet kiss over Tyson’s panties right on top of her clit. She presses her tongue down and Tyson gasps. 

 

“Yes,” she whispers. 

 

Mikko pulls Tyson’s panties off and noses at her pubic hair. She smells earthy and good and like everything Mikko wants. Mikko nudges her legs apart wider and leans in. She starts slow, barely there touches of her tongue over Tyson’s clit, just enough to tease but not enough to get her anywhere until she’s squirming and her legs are trembling. 

 

“More. Please more,” she whimpers. “Need your mouth.” 

 

Mikko leans in and puts more pressure just above Tyson’s clits and slowly licks down over it back and forth, more pressure but still slow, building pressure as she goes, drawing high pitched, breathy moans from Tyson as she goes. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Tyson breathes. “Don’t know how much longer I can stand.” 

 

Mikko pulls back and grins. She pins Tyson’s hips to the wall with one hand and throws Tyson’s leg over shoulder with the other. She holds Tyson like that up against the wall and she has never been so fucking glad to be so big in her life. She goes back to licking over her clit building pressure again. She slips a finger inside Tyson and Tyson cries out, legs tightening around Mikko’s head as she clenches around Mikko’s fingers. 

 

Mikko doesn’t stop. She gentles a little as Tyson’s orgasm wracks through her but starts adding pressure again just as her breathing starts to even out, sliding her finger in and out and pressing forward. Tyson’s breathing picks up again quickly and she’s whimpering and moaning and making these overwhelmed little choked off sounds and it’s the best thing Mikko’s ever heard. It doesn’t take long until she’s coming again and Mikko’s whole face is wet from Tyson. 

 

She tastes so good and Mikko doesn’t really wanna stop but she tugs gently on Mikko’s hair so she pulls back and looks up at Tyson.

 

Tyson looks absolutely wrecked. Her mouth is red from biting her lip, lips parted as she catches her breath. Her cheeks and her chest are flushed as her chest heaves. Her curls are wild and unruly. 

 

She looks like some Goddess and Mikko is weak. 

 

When Tyson finally catches her breath, she slides her leg off Mikko’s shoulder and slides down the wall. 

 

“Oh my god,” is all she says as she tips her head back against the wall. Mikko can’t help but lean in and kiss it. 

 

“Good?” 

 

“Babe it is always good with you but that was mind blowing.” 

 

Mikko grins. 

 

“I’ll absolutely be returning the favor but I need to sit here for like 10 minutes first.” 

 

“Floor's gonna be uncomfortable. Come on.” Mikko stands and leaves her hand out for Tyson to take. She pulls Tyson up to standing and then bends her knees. “Come on. Climb up. I’m carrying you.” 

 

Tyson laughs but she follows Mikko’s lead and climbs on her back hooking her legs around Mikko’s middle. Mikko tucks her arms under Tyson’s knees and dances their way to the bedroom. They laugh the entire way and Mikko feels like she’s fucking flying. 

 

***

 

They have a quick one and done road trip to Winnipeg right after Tyson comes back. Mikko is settling into her seat and scrolling through Netflix. The seat next to her dips and she expects to see Nate but it’s Tyson in the seat next to her. 

 

“Hey,” Mikko says. “What’s going on with you and JT? Did you get in a fight?” 

 

“No,” Tyson says, brow furrowing. “Why would you think that?”

 

“Oh, well you just always sit with him on the flight is all.” 

 

“Yeah but I live with him so I figured I would come sit with you. What were you gonna watch?” 

 

“Hadn’t decided yet. You can pick if you want?” 

 

“Nah, you pick. I just wanna hang out with you.” 

 

Mikko smiles softly. “Okay. Would you mind if I watched  _ One Day at a Time _ ? There’s a lesbian character.” 

 

“A lesbian? I’m in.” 

 

“I’m on the second season but I’ll start over for you.” 

 

“You don’t have to.” Tyson says. She yawns. “It’s okay.” 

 

“We’re gonna start from the beginning. You deserve it.” 

 

Tyson smiles. “For the lesbians?” She asks.

 

“For the lesbians.” Mikko nods solemnly. She holds out one earbud for Tyson to take. She pops it in her ear and rests her head on Mikko’s shoulder. Mikko presses play.

 

Tyson falls asleep before they even hit cruising altitude. He mouth is ever so slightly open and there’s a quiet little snore that no one else can hear. Mikko’s heart skips a beat as she watches Tyson’s peaceful face. 

 

She’s starting to think she might be a little fucked but she is just gonna enjoy what she has. She presses a soft kiss to Tyson’s hair, hoping no one notices and turns back to the show. 

 

***

 

“Can I stay over tonight?” Mikko asks after dinner with Tyson, JT, and Alex. “I’m kinda tired and I don’t really feel like driving right now?” 

 

“Yeah, any time.” Tyson says. “Is Boots gonna be okay?” 

 

“Oh yeah. I’ll head home before morning skate to feed her tomorrow. I left her a little extra food tonight anyway.” 

 

Tyson chuckles. “Did you plan this?” She asks.

 

“I just wanted to snuggle you.” Mikko replies. “Sue me.” 

 

Tyson stand up on her tiptoes and kisses Mikko on the cheek. “You’re welcome to cuddle me any time you want.” 

 

Mikko blushes. 

 

“Do you need a toothbrush?” 

 

“No, I brought mine.” 

 

Mikko goes and gets her bag from the car. She changes into her usual pajamas of a baggy t-shirt and shorts. It’s a little chilly in Tyson’s room so she shivers a little as she looks over her shoulder. She can hear the water running in the bathroom between Tyson’s and JT’s room so she tiptoes over to the nightstand on Tyson’s side of the table. 

 

She peeks and finds what she needs, the pieces of Tyson’s watch tucked neatly in the drawer. She slips it out and heads back over to her bag. She buries it at the bottom so Tyson won’t see it. 

 

Mikko hopes she doesn’t notice the watch is missing before her birthday. Mikko has  _ plans _ .

 

***

 

They have a day off and Mikko and Tyson spend it on her couch binging Great British Baking Show on Netflix. She has her head in Tyson’s lap and Tyson’s gently running her fingers through Mikko’s hair. It’s a pretty stellar way to spend an afternoon. 

 

They’re half way through Candice season when Tyson pauses the show.

 

“Hey, I know we’ve talked a lot about my season but we never talk about yours. You’re doing really amazing, you know?” 

 

“Thanks. I like set a really big goal for myself at the beginning of the season and I know I’m not gonna hit it. Leading scorer is a pipe dream for almost everyone when you play in a league with Connor McDavid, but I’m okay with it.” 

 

Mikko nuzzles her face into Tyson’s thigh and she starts running her hands through Mikko’s hair again. 

 

“You don’t have to be okay with though, you’re allowed to be upset or disappointed,” 

 

“I mean, I am a little but look at what women are accomplishing this season. Mitch Marner and Brayden Point are consistently sticking around the top in points. Alex DeBrincat is probably going to be the first woman to hit the 40 goal mark. Carter Hart made a case for being able to single handedly save the Flyers season. We’re doing amazing things right now and even if I can’t hit my goal, we’re smashing barriers.” 

 

“That’s so amazing. But I’m really proud of you too. You’re amazing.” 

 

“So are you,” Mikko says.

 

Tyson leans down and nuzzles her nose before kissing her softly. “Thank you.” She looks like she wants to say more but she doesn’t. She gazes at Mikko for a moment and it makes Mikko feel like she’s on fire. After a moment, Tyson looks up and turns the show back on. 

  
  


***

 

Tyson’s 21st birthday weekend promises to be a loud and raucous affair that starts out with a nice, but fairly quiet dinner with The Big Gay Club, Nate, Gabe and her roommates. They all head out to a restaurant where Gabe managed to get them a private room. There’s a chair at the middle of the table with gold 21 balloons tied to it and a happy birthday banner hung across the wall. 

 

“You guys,” Tyson says and she blushes. 

 

“The big two-one,” JT says. “Finally legally allowed to drink in America.” 

 

Tyson shoves his shoulder. “Whatever. I’m ordering my usual glass of wine legally then.” 

 

JT laughs and reaches up to rub Tyson’s hair and ducks away. “JT! Not the hair!” 

 

“Oh, right. You were in the bathroom for 45 minutes perfecting it.”

 

“I was not!” 

 

“You totally were,” Alex pipes in. “I set a stopwatch.” 

 

“You guys are the worst!” 

 

Mikko chuckles as it devolves into a shoving match the Tyson ducks away from as soon as anyone gets close to her hair. Mikko doesn’t blame her. Her curls are artful tousled, walking the fine line between chaotic and and unruly. She looks good. 

 

But then again, Mikko always thinks she looks good. 

 

They all sit around the table and order their meals. Tyson gets herself oysters and orders lobster for dinner.

 

“I’m splurging. It’s my birthday and you can all split it.” 

 

The elder Tyson groans but Gabe pats him on the shoulder. “You were just as much of a brat on your 21st birthday!” 

 

“I was not! You’re just picking on me because no one else was there to see it.”

 

“I will call Ryan. He will tell on you.” Nate says.

 

“Ugh, fine. I was a brat,” Tyson concedes. “I guess you’re allowed Tyson Jr.”

 

“Thank you for your support,” she says. “Now, presents?” 

 

“Not until cake,” Mikko says, and squeezes her hand. “And share your oysters with me?” 

 

She pats Mikko’s hand. “Duh, I got enough to share with you.”

 

Mikko smiles down at her lap. She feels warm all over.

 

When she looks up, Nate’s brow is furrowed, lips pulled over to the side. Mikko can feel the ‘we’re having a conversation about this’ brewing. 

 

The rest of the meal is fun. She and Tyson share their oysters and Mikko feeds Tyson bits of her steak when she asks for them, right off her fork. It’s maybe a little much but they are who they are and Mikko isn’t trying to change that. Tyson is this beautiful force of chaos that pulls Mikko in a thousand directions and makes her do these strange little intimate things where everyone can see. 

 

And Tyson looks so fucking pleased every time that Mikko would be powerless to stop even if she wanted to. 

 

She’s maybe weak for a pretty girl but she’s a lesbian and who isn’t. 

 

When they get to the present part of the evening, Mikko tells Tyson to save hers for last. Tyson just nods and reaches for the next one in the pile.

 

A lot of it is silly, funny stuff that you get as gag gifts for your friends but peppered in are some nicer things. A wine tasting class from Gabe and Tyson, a new tie from Nate. When she gets to Mikko’s she looks over. 

 

“What is it?” She asks. 

 

“Just open it she,” she encourages. 

 

Tyson very slowly and carefully unwraps the present. With every second that she takes, Mikko’s heart beats faster. What if she hates it? What if it’s too much? 

 

Tyson finally finishes opening it and she just stares, her mouth open, eyes wide at the shadow box Mikko had made. It’s the closest approximation of putting the watch back together that she could find. 

 

“Mikko,” Tyson says, voiced hushed. “You…” And then she launches herself at Mikko. 

 

“Thank you! This is -” She kisses Mikko on the cheek. “This is the best present anyone’s ever gotten me.” 

 

Mikko smiles sheepishly. “I’m glad you like it.” 

 

“Of course I love it.” Tyson’s smile is soft, cheeks pink, eyes closed. 

 

She looks like everything Mikko could ever want. 

 

On the way out of the restaurant, Nate pulls Mikko to the side. “Mikko, dude. That’s not buddies.” 

 

“I just… You know.” 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine. It’s fine. Everything is going great. We’re still just doing our thing and…”

 

“It’s okay if you’re not fine. It’s okay if you like her.” 

 

Mikko stops in her tracks. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

 

“I think you do. And when you wanna talk about it, I’m here." 

 

Nate may have a point but that’s not something Mikko is thinking about right now.

 

*** 

 

Tyson’s hanging on Mikko at the bar at her big birthday party when she whispers. “Gravy is so hot. Don’t you think she’s hot? She’s like a sexy vampire.” 

 

Mikko looks over to where Ryan is standing. She’s tall and lean, in skin tight black jeans that fit her like a second skin and black crop top. She always looks pale but with the black on black it’s stark and yeah, Mikko can see the vampire thing and Mikko can  _ definitely _ see the sexy thing. Ryan turns and Mikko sees her stomach and her mouth waters. She looks at Tyson and it’s clear she’s feeling the same. 

 

“Would you wanna…” Mikko trails off. 

 

“I mean, yeah. But only if you do.” Tyson answers.

 

“I want.” Mikko says.

 

“Happy fucking birthday to me.” Tyson grins, hungry and ready. “I’ll be right back,” and she slinks off in Ryan’s direction. 

 

This is definitely probably a bad idea but Mikko doesn’t care. She’ll do anything to get herself out of her own head and if it involves getting off, so much the better. 

 

She watches as Tyson stands on her tiptoes and whispers in Ryan’s ears. She gestures towards Mikko. Ryan’s eyes widen and she nods. They both walk back over to where Mikko is standing.

 

“So, Ryan’s in,” Tyson says. “I feel like I should be staying longer but it’s my party and I’ll leave to get laid if I want to.” 

 

Ryan lets out a soft laugh with an amused smile on her face. “I’m good to go whenever you are.” 

 

“Okay, let me at least say goodbye to my roomates and tell them I’m leaving. They can tell everyone else I left.” 

 

“I’ll call a lyft. My place?” Mikko asks.

 

“I’m still living out of my suitcase so definitely, yeah.” 

 

They stand there a little awkwardly for a moment while they wait for Tyson gets back. There’s not really a protocol for ‘we’re teammates about to have a threesome for my fuck buddy’s birthday’ so Mikko isn’t sure what to say. 

 

Ryan breaks the silence. “So I am very definitely down to do this because you are both hot as fuck but are you 100% sure you want to do this?” 

 

Mikko gulps. She’s… She doesn’t really know what she is but Tyson wants this, it’s really hot, and it gives her an excuse to do something other than think because thinking has become an issue lately and a thing she plans on avoiding at all costs. 

 

“Yeah,” she says, after a moment that is probably slightly too long for what should be an automatic yes. 

 

“I’m not going to fuck anything up between you?” Ryan asks.

 

“There’s nothing to fuck up.” Mikko shrugs. And there’s not. She and Tyson are just fuck buddies. Sexual partners for convenience and because it’s good sex. Or at least that’s what she tells herself.

 

“Okay, cool.” Ryan seems to take that without any further question since she leans into Mikko’s space and says, “Can’t wait to get you out of that dress. Your tits are amazing.” 

 

Mikko blushes.

 

Tyson walks back over and looks between them. “What did you say?” she asks, looking at Ryan. 

 

“Oh, nothing, just telling Mikko she’s gorgeous.”

 

“That is an objective fact.” Tyson agrees. 

 

Mikko looks down at her feet. “So are you,” she says. “Both of you.” 

 

It’s not like Tyson hasn’t called her pretty before but for some reason, this time, she feels a bit overwhelmed. Maybe it’s the two sets of eyes.

 

The ride back to Mikko’s is intense. They all pack together in the back seat so she’s pressed up against Tyson, shoulder to knees, and knows that Ryan is pressed up against Tyson’s other side. About half way home, Ryan reaches across Tyson and rests her hand on Mikko’s knee and runs her fingers light over Mikko’s skin. She shivers. 

 

It takes all her willpower not to sprint up the stairs to her apartment when they get to her building. Once they’re inside and the door is shut, Ryan is kissing Tyson up against the wall, pressing her into, hands running over her body. Mikko pulls in a sharp breath. It’s one of the hottest things she’s ever seen. She walks up behind Ryan and starts kissing the side of her neck, nibbling here and there until Ryan breaks off from kissing Tyson and turns to kiss her. 

 

Tyson lets out a soft “Fuck,” as she reaches out to touch Mikko around Ryan. 

 

Mikko takes a step back and pulls her dress up over her head and leaves it on the floor. She stands for a moment, letting Tyson and Ryan look at her. She put on lingerie, knowing she’d at least be taking Tyson home and she knows she looks good. It’s a navy blue lace bodysuit with silver in the lace. 

 

“Holy shit,” Ryan says. 

 

“You said you wanted to see my dress on the floor. So…” 

 

“Bedroom?” Tyson asks. 

 

Mikko nods and leads the way. 

 

Once they’re inside, she closes the door and sits down on the bed. “You should both take your clothes off,” she says confidently. Both Ryan and Tyson strip down to their underwear. Ryan’s wearing all black underneath. It suits her, the black on her pale skin. It makes her look like some ethereal creature whose purpose here is unclear of whether to hurt or help. Maybe it’s a little of both. She sits and admires as Tyson and Ryan start kissing as they make their way over to the bed, Tyson ending up between Mikko and Ryan. 

 

Mikko kisses Tyson’s neck and runs her hands up Tyson’s sides and around to play with her nipples. She squeezes just a little on the painful side which she knows Tyson likes and Tyson shudders. 

 

Mikko keeps playing with her nipple as she runs her hands down Tyson’s body over the front of her panties. They’re already wet. Mikko rubs gentle, slow circles on Tyson’s clit through the outside of her panties and Tyson moans into Ryan’s mouth. Ryan’s hand meets Mikko’s at Tyson’s breast and she takes over playing with Tyson’s nipples. Mikko slides her other hand down Tyson’s body and hooks her thumb into Tyson’s panties.

 

She whispers in Tyson’s ear. “Wanna sit on my face? I wanna taste you.” 

 

Tyson pulls back from Ryan. “Yes,” she breaths and kneels up to let Mikko pull off her panties and slide her head between her legs. Tyson sits back so Mikko can reach her clit. She immediately starts pushing her tongue into Tyson’s clit, slow, but hard and deliberate, stroking back and forth the way she knows Tyson likes best. 

 

Tyson moans, muffled at first by Ryan’s kiss and then open and loud. She closes her eyes and focuses on that sound and trying to get Tyson to make more of them so she’s surprised when Ryan moans loudly. She opens her eyes and looks up to find Tyson rubbing her own circles into Ryan’s clit as Tyson pants into her neck. 

 

And fuck this is the hottest thing she’s ever seen and she wants to watch. She keeps her eyes open as she licks harder and faster into Tyson’s clit, adding a finger and moving it in and out in time with the speed of her tongue. 

 

In almost no time, Tyson is coming, breathless and shaking. 

 

“Sit back,” Mikko tells Tyson and pushes forward a little so she’s between Ryan’s legs. “Can I?” She asks Ryan.

 

“Yes, god, please.” 

 

Mikko tucks herself between Ryan’s thighs and explores her, licking long stripes over her labia and finding what she likes most. Ryan likes lighter pressure than Tyson so Mikko goes with that and as she gets comfortable with what Ryan likes, she feels Tyson kiss her way down her body until she’s above Mikko’s clit, waiting. Mikko pushes her hips up and Tyson starts licking and slips a finger in and Mikko moans into Ryan.

 

“Fuck,” Ryan gasps. “You’re so fucking hot.” 

 

Mikko isn’t sure who she’s talking to but maybe it’s both. She keeps her enthusiasm, trying to focus on licking into Ryan. She pushes her tongue in side and fucks Ryan with her tongue and brings her hand up to play with Ryan’s clit. Ryan pushes into her hand and then down onto her tongue. 

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna,” Ryan says and lets out a long, breathy moan. She sits back and looks down at Mikko. “You’re so good at that.” 

 

Mikko smiles a little smugly and then lets out a loud moan as Tyson slips 2 fingers into her. “Oh god. That feels so good.” 

 

Tyson turns and bites the inside of her thigh and goes back to licking her clit. Ryan lays down next her and says, “Can I kiss you?”

 

Mikko nods and Ryan leans in and kisses her. She runs her hands all over Mikko until finally touching her breasts and pulling and squeezing on her nipple. 

 

She gasps into Ryan’s mouth. 

 

Between the sensation of both women touching her, it’s not long before she’s coming with broken, heaving gasps and moans into Ryan’s mouth. Ryan kisses her through it. 

 

Tyson climbs up the bed and lays on Mikko’s other side. She leans over Mikko and kisses Ryan. 

 

“This is the single hottest thing I’ve ever done,” She says as she pulls back. She leans her head down on Mikko’s shoulder. “Thank you.” She says.

 

Mikko presses a kiss to her hair. “You’re welcome. This was amazing.” 

 

Ryan presses into her other side. “Yeah.” 

 

They must fall asleep like that because when Mikko wakes up, the sun is shining and she’s laying tangled up with Tyson. Ryan’s gone but there’s a note on the bedside table. 

 

_ Last night was fun. If you ever wanna do this again, I’m down. _

_ Xo- _

_ Ryan _

 

Mikko climbs out of bed and Tyson grumbles and reaches out for her. She presses a kiss to Tyson’s forehead and her stomach swoops, looking at Tyson, soft and sleeping in bed. She tries to ignore it as she heads out of the room to make coffee.

 

*** 

 

Here’s the thing. The feelings have been there and deep down Mikko knows that. She knows what the warmth in her chest means. She knows what the creeping pleasure of making Tyson smile means. She was just burying, avoiding it, and not dealing with the reality of it and she was doing fine like that.

 

But now she can’t. She can’t just keep hiding her head in the sand anymore. She has to face it and she doesn’t know where to begin. 

 

She texts Nate and Gabe. She considers adding Elder Tyson but she is not sure she wants to be around anyone named Tyson while she has this conversation.

 

**Mikko:** _ Come over now _

 

**Nate:** _ You okay? _

 

**Mikko:** _ No. I mean yes. Physically yes. Emotionally no. _

 

**Gabe:** _ Should I bring Tyson? _

 

**Mikko:** _ This is a Tyson free zone. _

 

**Gabe:** _ Got it. Be over soon. _

 

Mikko paces her apartment until the Nate and Gabe show up with beer in hand.

 

“Oh, thank god,” she says as she takes the beer Nate passes her.

 

“What’s up?” Nate asks.

 

“Oh, you know. Nothing. Just drowning in my feelings.” 

 

“We’re finally here then?” Gabe asks.

 

Mikko lets out a sigh. “Fine, all of you were right. It’s very much not buddies. It was a terrible idea. Blah blah blah. Can we skip to the part where we fix all my problems? Gabe you know all about love and stuff. You and Tyson are married.” 

 

“You know I can’t solve your problems for you right?” Gabe says.

 

“I know,” she says, drawing out the ‘oh.’ “But you at least know what you're doing!”

 

“I mean not really? Tyson just kind of attacked me with love and I said yes.” 

 

“You had to have done  _ something! _ ” 

 

“Nope, he really didn’t. Tyson just kind of out of nowhere went ‘Yo, I’m in love with you let’s make out,’ at the Christmas party and Gabe said ‘Oh good, me too,’ and kissed him.” Nate says, shrugging his shoulders. “You know how he is.” Nate makes a hand wavey gesture. 

 

“You really should have called Tyson,” Gabe says.

 

“But like, how did you deal with your feelings?” 

 

“I would have honestly just like not said anything and figured out how to move which would not have been ideal. I’m lucky I fell in love with some brave idiot. Be the brave idiot, Mikko. You won’t regret it.”

 

“But what if she doesn’t like me?” 

 

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem,” Nate says, patting Mikko on the shoulder. “Honestly, she’s worshipped the ground you walked on since last year.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Oh, yeah. She’s been looking at you like you hung the moon and the stars for a while.” Gabe chimes in. “I was honestly not that surprised by the lesbian revelation.” 

 

“Oh,” Mikko says. “I think I have something I need to do. Can you guys like… lock up behind me?” 

 

“Do you want us to wait for you to get back?” Nate asks.

 

“No just lock the bottom lock and pull the door closed. I have to go.” 

 

Mikko shoves her shoes on her feet and grabs her purse and her keys.

 

“Let us know how it goes, yeah?” Gabe calls out as she’s closing the door. 

 

“Yup,” Mikko says and she pulls the door closed. 

 

She makes it to Tyson’s house in record time. Her palms are sweaty on the steering wheel she wipes them down on the seat. She picks up her phone and texts Georgie.

 

**Mikko:** _ Tell me to do a thing. _

 

**Georgie:** _ Go tell Tyson you’re in love with her you idiot. _

 

She slips her phone into her purse and catches her eye in the rearview mirror. “You can do this Rantanen,” she says out loud. “You can do this.” 

 

She nods at herself and gets out of the car. Her hands shake all the way to knocking on the door.

 

It’s Tyson who answers which Mikko isn’t sure she’s grateful for it or if she wishes she had more time.

 

“Oh, hey Mikko! I wasn’t expecting you,” Tyson says, smile wide. “Did we have plans?”

 

“We need to talk,” Mikko says as she walks through the door.

 

Tyson furrows her brows. “Oh, is everything okay?” 

 

“Yes? No? Maybe? I don’t know. We just…” she sighs. “We need to talk.”

 

“Okay,” Tyson says and she looks like she’s wilting and it’s the exact opposite of what Mikko wants but she doesn’t want to have this conversation standing in the hallway.

 

“Can we go sit?”

 

“Yeah, for sure. Do you wanna go to my room or…” 

 

Mikko wouldn’t be able to stop herself from just kissing Tyson as a way to avoid her feelings. She’s an expert, she’s kind of been doing it for months. “Couch, maybe?” 

 

“Yeah, okay.” 

 

Mikko follows half a step behind her. They sit down on the couch and Tyson faces her, pulling her feet up underneath her. “What’s going on?”

 

“So, I’m in love with you,” Mikko says, voice going up at the end. 

 

“Is that a question or a statement?” Tyson asks.

 

“Statement. I’m in love with you,” Mikko says with more certainty. “I’m in love with you and I have to tell you know because if you don’t love me back we have to stop.” 

 

“Oh thank god,” Tyson whispers. “I love you! I have been trying so hard not to say anything about it. I was just gonna like quietly go home for the summer and die and get over it.” 

 

Mikko smiles, wide and open and happy. “I’m going to kiss you now,” she says and she leans in. Tyson meets her half way and it’s probably the best and most satisfying kiss she’s ever had. 

 

After a moment, Tyson pulls away. “Does this mean we’re girlfriends now? Can I make gal pals jokes? Can we do really dumb instagram posts?” 

 

“Yes,” Mikko laughs. “Yes to all of those things but first, kissing.” 

 

Later, Mikko sends a group text to the Nate, Tyson, Gabe, and Georgie.  _ You were all right, I hope you’re happy.  _ And then turns off her phone.

 

For now, she’s got better things to do.


End file.
